


Glasses

by impalaloompa



Series: Spideypool Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Peter's wearing glasses, Wade thinks it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was Peter. Cross-legged on the couch, surrounded by books and papers which had spilled onto the floor and the coffee table, with his laptop propped on one knee, a pen tucked behind one ear, hair ruffled, glasses askew-</p>
<p>"Wait, glasses? Peter doesn't wear glasses," Wade looked again.</p>
<p>A pair of black horn rimmed glasses were perched on the bridge of Peter's slender nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Anonamyous - Prompt, Wade catches Peter studying and looking all nerdy with his glasses on. Gushes about how adorable he is!

Deadpool scrambled up the fire escape, a little flutter of excitement warming his chest. He had finished his SHIELD mission a day early. He hadn't told Peter. 

He couldn't wait to see the surprise and happiness on his boyfriends face when he came in through the window of their apartment. Lots of kissing and cuddles would ensue, he hoped. He had missed Peter desperately. The dull ache in his heart at his lover's absence had made him realise just how much he loved Peter and he planned to show Peter, in more than one way.

But kissing and cuddles first, he mused to himself as he hauled himself up the last level and ducked down under the window. He heart was hammering in his chest, giddy excitement churning his gut.

He stole a breath then peered into their apartment.

There was Peter. Cross-legged on the couch, surrounded by books and papers which had spilled onto the floor and the coffee table, with his laptop propped on one knee, a pen tucked behind one ear, hair ruffled, glasses askew-

"Wait, glasses? Peter doesn't wear glasses," Wade looked again.

A pair of black horn rimmed glasses were perched on the bridge of Peter's slender nose. 

Wade's breath hitched in his chest. He recognised those glasses. He had seen them in a picture on the mantel. They were Peter's Uncle Ben's glasses.

He studied the way the glasses framed his hazel eyes perfectly, the way the legs disappeared behind his ears through his messy hair, the way he looked just so fucking adorable wearing those glasses. Adorable and, incredibly hot.

Heat rushed to all the right places and Wade groaned to himself.

"Not now," he grumbled, "I can be turned on by Peter and his glasses later." 

He shuffled himself so that his head and shoulders were visible through the window and knocked on the glass.

Peter looked up.

Wade gave him a little wave and the biggest smile lit up Peter's face.

In his hurry to get to the window, Peter scattered his books and papers and Wade had to suppress a laugh at his enthusiasm.

Peter threw open the window and before Wade could say "hey baby boy," he had flung his arms around Wade's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. 

Wade desperately tried to keep his balance but Peter's weight was dragging him forwards and they both toppled into the apartment, a mess of limbs and bodies.

They landed with an 'oof' and Wade couldn't help but grin at Peter's bubbling laughter.

"You ass," Peter laughed as he untangled himself from Wade, "why didn't you tell me you were getting back early?"

"Cause I wouldn't have missed this reaction for the world," Wade beamed.

He pulled off his mask and tossed it onto the coffee table. He turned to Peter again only to find his boyfriend invading his breathing space and nipping affectionately at his chapped lips. 

Wade tucked his arms around Peter and pressed his lips to Peter's. Peter melted into his embrace and his hands found their way to clasp at the back of Wade's head.

"I missed you," Peter murmured against his mouth. Wade's heart skipped a beat. A warmth spread through his chest and he could feel his pulse fluttering.

"I missed you to."

He hummed and broke the kiss with the intention of nuzzling into Peter's cheek but the frame of the glasses got in his way.

"Pete," he rumbled, leaning back so he could gaze into Peter's hazel eyes, "I gotta ask. Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Oh, I uh-" Peter reached up to remove them but Wade caught his hands and held them fast.

"Nonononono don't do that. I like them. I think they enhance your adorableness," Wade grinned.

Peter scoffed but the earnest in Wade's eyes had him blushing slightly.

"I don't really need to wear them. I just... Sometimes when I'm studying..." Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"They suit you," Wade brushed his gloved thumb over Peter's cheek and Peter leaned into the gentle touch.

"They make you look just so fucking cute," Wade gave his cheek a pinch which earned him a playful nudge.

"You should wear them all the time," Wade ran his fingers lightly down the side of Peter's face, ghosting over his neck and back up again, "so that I can do this."

"Do what?" Peter said, quirking and eyebrow.

"This," Wade curled his fingers around Peter's glasses and pushed them up, leaning in to capture Peter's soft lips in a chaste kiss.

Wade lifted the glasses clear and threw them onto the couch. One arm pulled Peter flush against his body, the other snaked up his back so he could run his fingers through Peter's hair.

Peter groaned into the kiss and looped his arms around Wade's shoulders.

"My nerdy adorable little spider," Wade mumbled into his mouth, "I love you."

Peter smiled against Wade's lips then pulled back to press a firm kiss to Wade's forehead.

He rubbed noses with Wade, "I love you too."


End file.
